User talk:IJZM
Main Contacts Welcome Hello IJZM, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome Encyclopedia. We are glad you have joined our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:IJZM page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding. Visit the wiki's Help Tutorial for help on other subjects. You can easily help the wiki by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs. Rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 01:58, November 25, 2011 Your 2 questions answered 1: To become an admin, you have to be with the wiki for at least 4 months. 2: Create your signature on Template:Signatures/IJZM. If you want me to make a signature for you, ask me on my Talk Page. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 00:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Answers to a Question Runescape Hey! I couldn't help but notice... Do you play Runescape? I used to play, but then beat a lot of quests and got bored with it becasue all I had left to do was sit there and watch my skills level up. I haven't played in a while, but I keep meaning to renew my membership and play some more again. So ya..., Runscape again Yes, I did play Runscape, but I haven't played in a while now. My membership has expired, and my username is Emite89. P.S What combat level are you? Sig Hi, you asked me to make you a sig on this wiki. Please give me the colours and images, as well as a link to this wiki's signature policy page. — Bluefire2 (talk) 07:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Can you also tell me where you guys store sig templates? E.g. we have Template:Signatures/NAMEOFTHEUSER. — Bluefire2 (talk) 08:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm very sorry but you guys seem to have a different style of sigs and I haven't ever seen anyone make signatures with parser functions, so I'm not that good at that kind of thing. Hopefully, per this a request page will come soon. — Bluefire2 (talk) 20:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Nitrome Wiki's Sign Before, in the Community corner, there was this message: Your Sign If you haven't got a personalized sign, go to your preferences and put this in your sign: }} In NAME, put your UserName. In USER IMAGE you can put your user image or don't put anything. If you have a personalized sign, talk with Santi, he can transform your old sign in the new sign. Enjoy! --'October 09, 2011' For example: or: And an User Image, and you can feature something! (An example is my sign). Good bye! 18:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Nobody, no pun intended, is ignoring you. Because of your request, we are going to make a Requests for Adminship page. In the meantime, use your time here to make some edits and not beg for adminship from NOBODY. 07:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Ah sorry I thought you meant like a sig here :) 08:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Like this? [[User:IJZM|'IJZM']] Talk This is exactly what you asked, but may I suggest another image on the right? If you know what I mean. If you do like it, just tell me. 10:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. 16:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC) i have answerz I was not ignoring you. Y'see, we didn't have a little list of requirements for becoming an admin, and I submitted the one I made a few months ago to Random-storykeeper, so she could look over it. Were still looking over it, and haven't confirmed the rules yet. We'll let you know when we do finish them. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Super Cool Page Hi IJZM! The page you created called "Super Cool Page" is considered by the wiki a usual page part of the Mainspace. I have redirected the page so that it isn't part of the Mainspace. If you want to add to the page, please add your content here.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Language Are you Spanish? I'm Spanish. 21:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yo soy de España. No sé dónde vi que eras de Perú antes de que me lo dijeras, y por eso te lo pregunté. Bueno, cambiando de tema, Bluefire2 the ha hecho una firma muy guay. ¿Sabes cómo hacer imágenes con fondos transparentes? Yo tengo problemas con esta imagen: . Un saludo. ::Ah, una cosa, he visto tu dibujito. Está muy bien. Yo también pensé en hacerme uno cuando el juego salió a la venta. 12:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ¡Toma! ¡He conseguido hacer la imagen transparente con Gimp 2! Mira: 13:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gimp 2 Es un programa de edición de imágenes, como el paint, pero más avanzado. 14:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) JAJAJA ¡Vaya, así es mucho más lento! Por cierto, ¿te gustaría tener tu firma actual dentro de una caja con links a tus página de usuario, blog, etc, y enlaces a cosas como tu canal de youtube, tu perfil de otra web, etc? Por ejemplo, yo tengo "Santi-Zapo" dentro de otra caja más grande. ¿Qué te parece? 15:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) O_o That's not a glitch :) That's the fake message bubble I coded that will take people to my guestbook; it's basically a trap (which you've fallen for) :P 17:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Firma Muy bien, pero te recomendaría que guardaras tus dibujos de píxel en .png , porque con jpg. no se pueden hacer transparentes y se "enborronan". Prueba a aumentar el zoom en el paint y lo verás. ¡Vaya! Había acabado y se ha borrado por un error. :( Bueno, pues te lo mando en otro mensaje. 22:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Firma acabada Me ha dado unos cuantos problemas, pero, ¡ya está! Hay varias cosas que quiero comentarte: #No he podido poner user, talk y todo eso en la primera columna para no tener que hacer la imagen de hot air más pequeña. #Aún así, la imagen es muy alta y ocupa todo el espacio de la caja y aún más, por lo que lo reducí unos pocos píxeles (de 30 a 25, o algo así). #Aunque ya te haya hecho la firma, puedes pedirme que ponga cosas, o las quite, o las modifique. Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que you soy el que he hecho el logotipo de esta wiki de cada mes desde sptiembre? También he hecho los fondos de pantalla (antes de que los hiciera no había ninguno), y ahora voy a hacer el de Navidad. Un saludo. 18:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure To give your sig rounded corners, use the template. Look in the sig code that I wrote for you to see how to use it. 19:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog post! 11:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Logo Yo solo uso el Paint, igual que tú. Sí, podría ponerlo, pero en primer lugar, yo ya estaba preparado para hacerlo, y en segundo lugar, tendría que verlo primero y ver si es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Me lo puedes enviar? Un saludo 15:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC)